


Monkey and Little Lord

by Ischa



Series: Black Boy [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Character of Color, Multi, Negotiations, Slavery, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis comes back to be played with like Bastian hoped he would. </p>
<p>
  <i>“Let me guess then,” Bastian said. “You were thinking about how the boy had felt, how it would feel like to be in his place?” Bastian wasn’t sure if Francis had also been thinking about his brother in that context, but it was possible. A worry for another day, when Francis wasn’t so skittish. It must have cost him a lot of nerve to even show up at Bastian’s place. Bastian was well aware that Francis didn't actually like him that much. “On your knees for me? On your back, spreading your legs, because I tell you to?” He risked a step closer to Francis. “You want to be a good boy for me, don’t you?” </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monkey and Little Lord

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Black Boy. Can probably be read on its own, but makes more sense with the rest of the series. Or at least Black Boy.   
> Please head the warnings and tags, they are there for a reason.   
> Beta: Icalynn. <3

Bastian had hope that Thomas would bring his brother again. There were a few opportunities, but he didn’t press Thomas for it. 

Despite everything, Thomas was very protective of his brother. That much Bastian knew. Still, there was something very intriguing about the Little Lord. 

“You’re a million miles away,” Aeobi said, with just a hint of annoyance in his voice. He was sitting in Bastian’s lap and he was hard and really, Bastian could not blame the boy for being annoyed that he wasn’t paining any attention. “Are you not in the mood?” He bit his lip and looked at Bastian from under his very dark, very long lashes. “Should I do something differently? Do you want to-”

Bastian grabbed his dark face in both his hands and the boy went still, just looking at Bastian, just waiting him out. Trusting him. Sometimes Bastian wondered how in hell he had earned that trust and love, because Aeobi was so clearly in love with him. 

He kissed the boy gently and then pulled away. Aeobi cocked his head. 

“I’m just distracted,” Bastian said. 

“Really?” There was sarcasm there and it made Bastian smile. “Want to share what could be more fascinating than me grinding in your lap?” 

“Not fascinating maybe,” Bastian answered, but it was a lie, “I was thinking about Francis.” 

Aeobi nodded, bit his lip too hard. It meant he wasn’t pleased or thinking. “Thomas’ brother.” 

“Yes, that one,” Bastian said. 

Aeobi sighed and buried his face in the crock of Bastian’s neck. “You want to fuck him,” he whispered. 

The thing was, Bastian did want it, but there was also something else he wanted. He wanted to have Francis, to play with him. And he was pretty sure that Francis wanted to be played with too. “Does this bother you?” 

Aeobi looked up. “Does it matter? You do what you want anyway. I’m just a possession.” 

Bastian sometimes wished he were a better person, but he wasn’t and he wasn’t kidding himself. “You’re my most valuable possession, most loved too,” he said and meant it. He let his hands slide under the boy’s shirt and then to his hips. 

He could feel Aeobi’s breathing coming faster. He loved how responsive his boy was. 

“What do you want?” 

“Your fingers. I want your fingers inside me,” the boy answered. Thomas would probably say that he was indulging his pet, but – what the hell, he was indulging his pet and he liked to make Aeobi feel good, even liked to treat him like a real person. Not only like the slave boy that he was. 

“Come on then, suck,” Bastian said, pressing his fingers against the boy’s lips and then into his mouth, moaning as Aeobi’s tongue played with them. He and Thomas had trained him so very fucking well. The things Aeobi could do with his mouth, lips, tongue, and sometimes his teeth. 

When he deemed his fingers wet enough, he slid two in and fucked his boy until he came untouched between their bodies, biting his lip to keep shouts in. It was the middle of the day and even if Bastian was sure that at least half the staff knew what was going on behind closed doors, he didn’t need them to hear it too. Neither did Aeobi. 

The boy slumped into Bastian’s arms and Bastian kissed his temple. Sometimes he couldn’t help being gentle. 

~+~

After weeks of more or less patiently waiting, Francis finally knocked on Bastian’s door. He had been announced by Bastian’s butler but as Bastian had a pretty good idea why Francis was here he didn’t see why Aeobi should get dressed or up from the floor. 

Bastian rather enjoyed the view. 

“I didn’t know you were-” Francis began, blushing. It was adorable. 

“He’s used to it,” Bastian cut in. “Aren’t you my little monkey?” 

“Yes,” Aeobi said, without interrupting his task, which was currently scrubbing the floor. Bastian liked how his body moved, how his legs were slightly apart. It seemed like the boy was being fucked by an invisible man. 

“Used to it?” Francis asked. 

“Your brother likes to keep him naked when he visits,” Bastian replied. “He isn’t here,” he added, “But you knew that.” 

“Yes, I-”

“Sit down,” Bastian interrupted and Francis did. It gave Bastian a thrill. He hadn’t been wrong about Thomas’ little brother. Bastian looked at him while Francis looked everywhere, but at Bastian or Aeobi.   
“I could ask why you’re here, but I know. You couldn’t forget that one time we had sex.”

Francis nodded and looked up. “Yes.”

“You were thinking about Aeobi,” Bastian said, nodding in the boy’s direction as Aeobi continued on with his work. 

“Yes.”

“How he felt under your hands, and how good it felt to be inside him?”

“Yes,” Francis repeated. 

“But that wasn’t all you were thinking about, was is?” Bastian asked, his voice slipped into that register he used to use with play-things in brothels. 

Francis swallowed. “No.” 

“What else were you thinking about?” 

Francis stood suddenly. “This was a mistake. I’m sorry. I should go.” 

Shit, Bastian thought, and stood too. “I don’t think it was a mistake. I told you to come back, didn’t I?”

“With my brother, you said to Thomas he should bring me,” Francis answered. 

“But you came alone. Didn’t even ask Thomas, did you?” 

“I-”

“Because you want things that make you feel uneasy,” Bastian said, gently. The word he meant was ‘ashamed’ but he wasn’t going to use that. There was no room for shame in his bedroom and besides, he didn’t want to spook the boy. He wanted to play with Francis and not only today. He wanted Francis to come back. Again and again and again. 

Francis flushed a pretty shade of pink. With his pale skin you could see everything. Bastian would bet that Francis' face and neck would be hot to the touch now. His fingers itched to reach out and pull Francis in. 

“Yes,” Francis whispered after what seemed like an eternity of silence, only interrupted by the soft scrubbing. 

“Let me guess then,” Bastian said. “You were thinking about how the boy had felt, how it would feel like to be in his place?” Bastian wasn’t sure if Francis had also been thinking about his brother in that context, but it was possible. A worry for another day, when Francis wasn’t so skittish. It must have cost him a lot of nerve to even show up at Bastian’s place. Bastian was well aware that Francis didn't actually like him that much. “On your knees for me? On your back, spreading your legs, because I tell you to?” He risked a step closer to Francis. “You want to be a good boy for me, don’t you?” 

Francis nodded. 

“Use your words. When I ask you a question, you will answer, do you understand?” 

“Yes,” Francis said. 

“Good,” Bastian replied. He had the strong urge to tell Francis to call him ‘Master’, which – he didn’t even know where it came from, as he hated it, forbid Aeobi in fact of using it in his presence. Maybe it was that Francis was here of his own free will, could leave of his own free will too unlike Bastian's pretty black boy. “Thomas let you indulge in all the selfish pleasure you could stand last time, I think you should pay back a bit of that, don’t you?” 

Francis swallowed, looked at Aeobi first then at Bastian. Interesting, Bastian thought. “Yes,” he whispered. 

“Lock the door,” Bastian commanded, “And then undress.” 

For a moment Francis looked like he would run away, but then his shoulders squared and he did as he was told. Bastian glanced at Aeobi, who was still scrubbing the floor, but Bastian knew he had been listening too. They had played variations of this game before after all. 

Francis folded his clothes neatly and set them on a chair, it was such a strangely innocent and childish gesture, Bastian thought. The good boy. 

Bastian knew he had to tread lightly here, had to pull Francis into the game gently. “Do you think that floor looks clean enough?” Bastian asked, but didn’t wait for a reply from Francis, “Because I don’t, but I think my little monkey needs a rest.” He walked over to Aeobi and waited until the boy looked up at him. His eyes were sparkling. He didn’t know what exactly Bastian was planning, but he liked it already. It made Bastian smile. “He’s been on his knees for a while, haven’t you?” 

“Yes, Bastian,” Aeobi answered and let Bastian help him up. 

“Francis,” Bastian said. 

“Yes?” 

“Grab that brush and start scrubbing,” he commanded. 

“Scrubbing?” 

“The floor,” Bastian replied, patiently. “It needs to be finished.” 

“Don’t you have servants to do that?” Francis asked. 

“Yes, of course, but I want you to do it and you want to do it for me, don’t you? Good boys get rewards after all.” 

“I – yes, I, but I’ve never done this before,” Francis said, getting to his hands and knees. 

“That’s alright, you will be doing a lot of things you’ve never done before. My little monkey can show you how to do it,” Bastian replied and kissed Aeobi. “No talking little monkey, just touching.” 

The boy nodded. 

Bastian sat back in his arm chair and watch Aeobi give gentle instructions using soft caresses: a brush of fingers here, a nudge with his toe there, a lick – the boy was really creative and seemed to enjoy this game greatly. It was visibly driving Francis crazy with lust. When Aeobi kissed his elbow he moaned, but he didn’t get distracted from his task, he was scrubbing the goddamned floor, Bastian noted with some amusement. 

Once there was nothing to show or correct anymore, Aeobi sat down on the floor and just watched Francis finish the scrubbing. 

Bastian got up and pulled Aeobi into him, kissed him hungrily and massaged his ass until the boy moaned. “On the bed,” Bastian said and Aeobi complied. 

Then he looked at Francis. “You did well and good boys are rewarded. Come on get up.” 

Francis did, stretched to work out the kinks and loosen his cramped muscles. He wasn’t used to such work, yet, Bastian thought. He was hard from Aeobi’s touches too. 

“As a reward for your good work and behavior, you will be allowed to suck my little monkey’s pretty cock,” Bastian said, curling his fingers around Francis’ wrist and pulling him to where Aeobi was sitting on the bed, loose-limbed and half hard. 

“Is he going to show me how too?” Francis asked. 

Cheeky, Bastian thought, but he kinda liked it. “Would you like that, Little Lord?”

Francis bit his lip and nodded. Bastian waited. He was tempted to slap the boy lightly as a punishment, but that wouldn’t do with Francis. “Oh,” Francis said eventually as nothing happened, “Yes, I would like that.” 

Bastian nodded. “You can use your words this time, little monkey and you can make him pleasure you however you like.” 

Aeobi moaned. “Come here, Little Lord, kneel down.” 

Bastian let go of Francis’ wrist and watched him obey Aeobi’s orders. 

He’s watched men and women obey Aeobi’s orders before, but those men and women had wanted to be degraded, didn’t see Aeobi as a real person at all. With Francis it was different. Bastian had seen it the first time at the party. Francis had felt angry and disgusted at how some of the party guests had treated Aeobi. Had probably been shocked to discover that his own brother wasn’t much better. But then Aeobi could handle Thomas and Thomas would never be disrespectful to Bastian’s little pet boy in public. 

Bastian watched as Aeobi stroked Francis’ hair, his forehead, ran his dark fingers over the sides of his face, curved his thumbs against Francis’ mouth and pried it open gently. “There, open up for me.”  
Francis did. 

“Lick your lips, make them nice and wet. I like when they look shiny,” Aeobi instructed. His voice was firm, but gentle. 

Francis complied, he was looking at Aeobi’s mouth the whole time. 

“Now lean in and lick the head of my cock, swirl your tongue around it, suck a bit – like you would on something sweet and delicious, cover your teeth,” Aeobi said. 

Francis did. 

Aeobi didn’t push it, he had pushed men and women to take his cock down to the root before. Mercilessly demanding that they swallow all of it, take him deep and choke on his dick. 

Bastian suspected Aeobi actually liked Francis, who was so much gentler than his brother and so very pretty. 

“That’s it, suck a bit harder, take it a bit deeper, if you can, Little Lord, feels so good. You’re a natural. Love your mouth.”

His little monkey was fully hard now. Francis was moaning softly and also cataloging Aeobi’s reactions to what he did. Smart Little Lord. 

“Make me come now, Little Lord, suck hard and swallow it all, be a good boy,” Aeobi said harshly, he was close, Bastian could see it in his body language. 

Francis did as ordered, he wasn’t able to swallow it all, Aeobi’s orgasm took Francis by surprise, he pulled away, gasped, but then leaned in again. 

Extra points for that, Bastian thought. 

Aeobi let himself fall backwards on the bed. Francis stayed on his knees. 

Bastian was hard too, watching his little monkey boss people around did it for him, but then pretty much everything Aeobi did or had done to him, made Bastian hard. 

“Let’s see what you’ve learned,” Bastian said, opening his breaches and pulling his cock out. “Sucking dick made you even harder, didn't it?” 

“Yes,” Francis said, blushing. 

“When you do well, I’ll give you permission to come,” Bastian promised. “Just use what my little monkey taught you.” 

Francis nodded. “Yes,” he said and then somewhat hesitantly, added “Sir.” 

“I like that,” Bastian replied and Francis blushed a bit harder. “Come on now, open up.” 

Francis’ mouth was soft and warm. Bastian was aware of Aeobi’s eyes on them, watching. Francis sucked a bit too gentle, a bit too soft for Bastian’s liking, but he let the Little Lord be. There would be plenty of opportunities to teach him other techniques as well. 

“Can you swallow now, without spilling half of it?” 

Francis hummed and it sent Bastian over the edge. To his credit he tried to swallow all of it, but it spilled anyway. Bastian just looked at him for a few moments. “So pretty, Little Lord.” 

“Thank you, Sir,” Francis said. 

“Go clean up and put your clothes on, Little Lord.” 

“What about his reward?” Aeobi asked. 

Bastian smiled. “Ah, I keep my word, don’t I?” 

“Mostly,” Aeobi replied. 

“Once you get home, Little Lord, you will undress and touch yourself thinking about this and you may come then,” Bastian told Francis. 

“Yes, Sir,” Francis said, gathering his clothes and disappearing in the bathroom. 

“You like him,” Bastian said. 

“Better than his brother for sure. Prettier too,” Aeobi replied, with a smile. 

“He can come again, then?” 

“We both know that’s not for me to decide, but I wouldn’t mind,” Aeobi answered. 

“No, I imagine you wouldn’t mind at all,” Bastian said, just as Francis came back into the room. 

He looked a bit bewildered, but also happy. “Bastian,” Francis said.

“Francis, give my best to your brother.” 

Francis smiled. “We both know I won’t,” he said, unlocked the door and left. 

~+~

“What will Thomas say to all this?” Aeobi asked later over dinner. They were eating in Bastian’s room again, because Bastian liked to see the boy wearing mostly nothing. And the dining room was too big, and always chilly. To be honest Bastian didn’t want to scandalize the servants more than they already were either. 

“Don’t think he will be thrilled I got to his brother first,” Bastian admitted. 

“Better you than some stranger, I guess?” Aeobi mused, playing with the cold meat on his plate. “At least he knows you. Knows you wouldn’t hurt Francis.” 

“Only if he wants to,” Bastian smiled. But he didn’t think that Francis was into pain, he just liked to be told what to do. Which was very exciting, Bastian loved to get creative with punishments. 

“He doesn’t seem the type,” Aeobi said, pushing the meat away and pulling the bowl with fruits closer. 

“No, he doesn’t,” Bastian replied. It wasn’t a surprise that he could read Francis that well. Since Aeobi came to live with Bastian he learned a lot of things. 

Sometimes Bastian thought he should feel guilty for showing the boy a world full of depravity and carnal pleasures, but – that was the world they were living in, if people acknowledged it or not. Besides Aeobi enjoyed it. 

“Stop brooding,” Aeobi said, suddenly. Throwing a grape at Bastian. It hit him square in the forehead and fell with a soft noise on the table. “Brooding makes people old.” 

“Is that so?” 

“Yes, and I’ve been too civilized by you lot to know any of the ancient Hoodoo poisons to help you stay young and beautiful.” 

“I hear exercising is good for that,” Bastian replied. 

“You want to take up hunting or riding?” Aeobi questioned, sucking on a slice of apple. 

“I don’t like killing things much, so maybe not hunting,” Bastian answered. 

“Riding then?” 

“Yes, but, you know me I’m not really an outdoor man either,” Bastian said. 

“Liar,” Aeobi replied. “I recall we had a lot of fun outdoors just last week, by the lake.” He finished the apple and took another. “And in the lake, against the chestnut tree as well.”

Bastian swallowed, yes he remembered that afternoon perfectly well. “You liked that?” 

Aeobi cocked his head in that adorable way that made him look younger and did all kinds of things to Bastian, Aeobi knew it too. “It was nice. Like we were the only two people in the world.” 

A moment before Bastian had been ready to get up and fuck his little monkey against the table, but now he looked at Aeobi instead, considered. 

Aeobi played a lot, they played a lot, but these moments of tender sharing were rare now. It used to be different, before Thomas discovered Aeobi. Aeobi’s love had never been really innocent, but it hadn’t been as sharp and jaded as it was now. He had the sudden urge to ask Aeobi if he loved him, but he didn’t. 

“Let’s spend a few days in the country then,” he said instead. “You and me.” 

Aeobi looked straight at him and then smiled. “Yes.” 

Bastian nearly believed it was an answer to that other, unspoken, question.


End file.
